What Happens in Orlando
by Tokiooo
Summary: When the cast of So Random! and the cast of Mac Falls are sent to Orlando to help boost ratings, Chad and Sonny are forced to room together. What will happen during their week in Florida? Rated T for mild language. Channy :D Not TOO cliché? I think? Haha.
1. Good News

**Hey everyone! This is just a preview, so to speak, of a fanfic I might work on. If you like it, please review. I'd love to hear your feedback before starting a story that you might not even like. So once I get 4 or 5 comments, I'll post chapter 2**

**I'll give a shoutout to all reviewers, because I'm cool like that hahahaha **

"Will the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls please report to my office immediately" Mr. Condor calmly stated over the intercom. I knew this meant one of two things. Either he was yelling at us for a sudden drop in ratings (the new season of USA's Got Talent started last week, so there was no surprise in the drop of ratings. Of course, Chad and his coworkers at Drama City felt otherwise) or he was telling us that we were going on some trip to promote our shows. Last time he sent us to San Francisco. That didn't turn out so well… Lets just say that sea lions do NOT like it when you start mimicking them…

"Earth to Sonny! Mr. Condor called us to his office, so we'd better get moving!" Tawni said while poking my ribs. I let out a little laugh because it sort of tickled when she poked me like that. "I hope he sends us to Paris this time! This beautiful face needs a little romance," she said while admiring herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair like she was trying to impress someone.

"Come on, Tawn, you can leave your hair alone for a few minutes while we see whats up." We then walked to Mr. Condor's office to hear what our boss had to say. On our way, we bumped into Chad and Portlyn, who almost looked a little nervous. Chad and Portlyn had grown close recently. I don't know why it bothered me as much as it did. But whenever I saw those two together, I always thought maybe he liked her. I shook the thought from my head as Chad started to stare at Tawni and me. "Randoms" he flatly said.

"Hey Portlyn" I smiled. Portlyn and I had become friends, I guess, since I spent so much time on her set. "Chad" I said, looking irritated. Saying his name always gave me butterflies though. I still can't explain why. I mean, I don't LIKE Chad… Do I?

"Are we just going to stand here or what? Mr. Condor had that calm voice that scares us… either he's yelling at us for the rating dip or he's sending us on a trip. I hope he's not firing anyone" Portlyn said, looking very nervous. "We'd better go!"

We walked into Mr. Condor's office, and soon after, Nico and Grady tripped into his office. Grady and Nico had just been playing a video game, so they were being a little too competitive.

"I got here first!" Nico yelled in victory.

"Yeah, while I got here LAST!" Grady replied.

Zora, who'd already been in Mr. Condor's office for a few minutes before us (she took her shortcut through the vents), turned to Nico and Grady and said "Are you two idiots done yet? Don't keep Mr. Condor waiting. He's a very busy man." Mr. Condor seemed to appreciate this, and turned to Zora, giving her a friendly smile. Nico and Grady ran to their seats across from me and sat down in a rush.

"Now that you're all here, I have some good news for you. I'm sending you on a trip to promote your shows" Mr. Condor said. Everyone sighed a huge sigh of relief. "You're going to…"

"PARIS? OH MY GOSH MR. CONDOR! I'M SO EXCITED!" Tawni shouted from her seat.

"Orlando, Florida." Mr. Condor said calmly while staring at Tawni with that evil look that spooks us so much. Tawni looked scared, and sat on her hands. "You'll be riding visiting all of the amusement parks in the area. You'll spend your first day at Disney World's Magic Kingdom, signing autographs for an hour, then you'll be free to do as you please. The second day will be spent at SeaWorld. You'll be touring the park, seeing everything behind-the-scenes, and meeting some animals. They'll be taking pictures of you throughout the day, and putting them on their website, so be on your best behavior. The next day, we're giving you time off. You can either spend the day at Discovery Cove, swimming with dolphins, stingrays, and other tropical fish, or go to Aquatica, right across the street so you can go on some waterslides and whatnot. The next day you'll be going to Universal Studios. You can ride all the rides, but be sure to look excited, and take pictures with whatever fans approach you. This day is pretty much unplanned. Your last day in Orlando will be back at Disney World, and you'll be at Epcot this time. You won't have a set autograph session or anything, but you will be photographed eating at different restaurants in different 'countries' and such. I expect you all to behave as mature adults." He seemed to turn to Chad and I while he said this. "No bickering during your time at the parks. After you've left the public eye, I don't care what the hell you do. You can beat the living snot out of each other for all I care. Just don't show up looking like you've been hit by a bus to your assigned park. Got it?" Chad and I simultaneously nodded slowly, looking slightly nervous. I saw that he was looking at me, and we both quickly broke eye contact, which for some reason made me blush. "I'll give you your room assignments on the day that you leave. Oh, you'll be leaving in 2 days. So get packing." Mr. Condor nodded, then got up and left.

"Aren't you guys excited?" I asked everyone once Mr. Condor left. Everyone but Chad seemed to be so excited.

"Eh, the trip sounds a'ight," Chad said calmly. Everyone stared at him. "Ok, fine, it sounds awesome. But do you really think I'm spending a week in Orlando with the Randoms and not complaining? And I'm so not swimming with the fish. That's disgusting."

"Chad, y ou go surfing every weekend. You swim with fish already," Zora giggled. Chad gave her a disgusted face, looked over at me, then left. I think I must have started blushing again, because both Portlyn and Tawni jabbed at my ribs. "What?" I giggled.

"Oh, Sonny, you're so stupid sometimes," Portlyn grinned as her and Tawni walked away, giggling.

Once the day of our flight came around, I couldn't control my excitement. "Oh my gosh, its today!" I smiled to my mom, who was helping me finish packing. "A week in Florida! We haven't been to Florida in so long. Not since dad… never mind." I said, my mood suddenly going south. "Happy thoughs, Sonny. You're spending a day with Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Portlyn!" I stated, cheering up a little.

"Don't forget Chad," my mom giggled and winked at me.

"Mom! I do not like Chad!" I said in a squeaky voice, which I was notorious for using when I was in denial.

"Whatever you say, sweetie," my mom said, not looking convinced. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my suitcases, and got in my car. "Bye, mom! I'll miss you so much! Don't worry, I'll call every day. And yes, I'll get you a souvenir from all the places we go. Love you!" I shouted out the window as I started up the car.

On my way to the airport to meet up with everyone, I started getting more and more excited. For some reason, the only person I seemed to be excited about going with was that stupid three-named actor. He made me so angry, yet when he showed his sweet side, I went weak at the knees. Our friendship, if you want to call it that, was complicated. _He's_ complicated. Before I knew it, I was at LAX, and found a familiar convertible, parking next to it. It was Chad's baby, of course. At least I wasn't the first one here, I thought to myself.

Mr. Condor was already at the entrance to the airport, and he handed Chad, Zora, Tawni, Portlyn and I our tickets, since we were the first ones there. Chastity showed up right after me, so Mr. Condor decided to say who was staying with whom. "Tawni and Portlyn, you'll be rooming together." The girls looked happy with this. I was kind of hoping to room with one of them. "Zora, you'll be in a room by yourself, since you tend to get… territorial." Mr. Condor looked at the 11 year old strangely, remembering our San Francisco trip and shuddering. "Nico and Grady, whenever they show up, will be rooming together." The rest of the names seemed to blend together, since I really didn't know many people at the Falls, so hearing their names meant nothing to me. "Sonny, it looks like I forgot to give you a roommate. Oh boy… You and Chad will be rooming with each other." He said, looking nervous for our reactions. "There'd better be two beds in their suite" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"WHAT?" Chad and I shouted. "This is SO not going to work," I said. He's the most arrogant, sweet, bullheaded, polite, self-centered person ever. This is going to be a long trip.

The last of the Mack Falls people showed up, so we passed through security as quickly as possible to prevent the possible paparazzi situation. Tawni, Portlyn, Chad and I went to buy some food for the flight, since airplane food is notorious for being… well, disgusting. "I'll be getting some Japanese food. Anyone want any?" Chad offered. Portlyn and I looked at eachother, impressed by his kind gesture. "That sounds good, I'll go with you," I offered. Tawni and Portlyn waked into Sephora to get makeup while Chad and I went to get the food.

"So… what are you ordering?" I asked. "I'm thinking of getting teriyaki chicken. Its my favorite!" I said, trying to see if Chad was going to be nice to me today or if that was just a rare Chad moment earlier. "Really?" he looked up at me. "That's my favorite meal, actually," he admitted. "My chef used to make it for me all the time. I always looked forward to Tuesdays after filming. That was the day he'd make it for me," he said. I smiled, seeing that he was being nice today, and ordered for the two of us. We got Tawni and Portlyn fried rice and grabbed a few water bottles. I had to balance everything while rolling my two suitcases around the airport. It was much harder than I thought it would be. I almost dropped my food twice. Chad, seeing that I was struggling, took the food from me, smiled, then continued towards our gate.

"Chad, that was really sweet. Thanks," I said, blushing a little bit. Why do I always turn tomato red around him? Ugh.

"No problem… I'm just in a good mood, that's all. Don't think we're going to stay all buddy-buddy when we get to the hotel. We both know this could be hell for the two of us," he said, looking down at his feet. I nodded, then noticed that they'd been calling over the intercom "Final boarding for flight 318 from LAX to Orlando, Florida!"

"Come on, Chad, we'd better not miss our flight" Sonny stated as she grabbed her cheery yellow suitcases and rushed towards the gate.

**Well, what do you think? Thanks for reading! I'm actually going to finish this story. I didn't finish my other two stories I put up. I lost inspiration haha. Thanks in advance for reviewing!**


	2. Welcome to Orlando

**Ok, shout-outs to the following:**

**Luckyme123, Channy4Ever343, and Lynsey98 **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I know I didn't get 4-5, but I was bored on my way home from my aunt's funeral, so I decided to write up the next chapter. Plus all 3 said to continue with the story. And 3 reviewers are good for the first chapter, I guess. Anyways, I do not own SWAC, Louis Vuitton, or anything in this story.**

**Except Chad. I do own him.**

******No, just kidding. *sigh***

Overall, the flight was uneventful. Everyone but Chad and I slept the entire time. I've never been able to sleep on airplanes. It's just not comfortable enough for me, not even in first class, where the seats are heated, leather pillows. (Well, they're as fluffy as pillows. They aren't ACTUAL pillows.) As we flew into the clouds, heads started dropping. I was surprised that even Tawni fell asleep. She knows what sleep does to her "fabulous", as she puts it, blonde locks. I thought for sure Nico and Grady would have fun trading parts of their sandwiches that were delivered for lunch, but they weren't even awake for this. I had the whole scenario planned out in my head. Nico would ask Grady for all his meat and Grady would ask for all the cheese. Neither would budge, so Grady would lean over and lick Nico's cheese, making the trade unavoidable. They'd ignore each other for a good 5 minutes, until the flight attendant would come over and ask if either one would need anything. I'd heard them both say how cute our flight attendant was at the beginning of the flight, so that's why I added that in there.

Anyways… Chad pretty much sat the entire flight, watching a movie on the back of the seat in front of him. It looked like The Mackenzie Falls movie, which was about to premiere on Condor TV. I didn't want Chad to know I love Mackenzie Falls, but I was DYING to watch it. I plugged my black headphones into the armrest and turned on my TV to the same channel Chad was watching. I saw him glance over at my television. I groaned, but kept watching. By the end of the movie, I was in tears. Chad, being his arrogant self, kept fixing his posture, as if he was more important than anyone, every time I looked like I was crying. I turned the TV off and unplugged my headphones, avoiding the possible conversation that Chad would suck me into.

"So, you do watch my show," Chad said as he smiled at me.

"Uh… yeah. I can't believe you chose Chloe! I've been waiting for this for so long!" I'd realized what I said after I said it. I covered my mouth with my hand, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Good, now I feel less awkward watching So Random!…" Chad muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, WHAT?" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you heard me. But you watch Mackenzie Falls, so we're even. You like Chloe more? Really? I kind of prefer Penelope," he admitted. "My favorite sketch on So Random! is the Check It Out Girls sketch… You're really funny in that one." Chad blushed as he said this, making me blush. Why did it make me blush? Stupid Chad.

We both turned away, but I turned towards him shortly after, because he had the window seat and we were "starting our descent into Orlando," as the flight attendant put it. At this, everyone on the So Random! cast and most of the Mackenzie Falls cast (everyone except Marta, who was leaning on Devon, smiling in her sleep, of course) woke up. We grabbed our carry-ons once we landed and headed for the gate, where we met our limo drivers for the week. They greeted us warmly, and put our carry-ons on one of those airport cars you see big families driving around on. We walked to the luggage carousel and began the scavenger hunt for our suitcases. Thankfully, I have bright luggage, so no one will mistake my luggage for theirs. I saw my suitcase immediately. I grabbed it, but noticed only 3 of us had our luggage picked out. Tawni, who had hot pink luggage, was the first to get her luggage. Well, she didn't actually get it, she flirted with some teenager and gave him an autograph in return for her luggage. Whatever works, I guess. Chad, of course, was the other person. He had some weird designer luggage that, of course, had his name in gold lettering on it. It was actually really nice luggage. Anyways, we all helped everyone else get their luggage, starting with Nico and Grady. We found their luggage eventually, thanks to their ham and cheese luggage tags (I still question their sanity sometimes). Zora didn't want help, so we moved on to Portlyn. We found her Louis Vuitton bags in 2 minutes flat. Chastity's bags took longer, because they were probably the last ones out of the plane. Once everyone had their luggage, we climbed into the limos and were on our way to the hotel.

The hotel was fabulous. There were fountains welcoming us to the property, and the lakes on either side of the road were surrounded by trees. It was so beautiful. The lobby was even better. It had a very classic look to it, with crown molding, golden chandeliers and floral furniture. There were vases with assortments of flowers on every table. Portlyn and I were both amazed at the decoration that went into the lobby. We were all given our room keys and went to find our rooms. Thankfully, Portlyn and Tawni's room was attached to Chad's and my room. That way, if it got awkward, I could sneak into their room.

Thankfully, that didn't seem like it would be necessary, since there were 2 beds in my room. I sighed of relief. Chad did the same. We dropped our things and started to look around the suite. There was a small kitchen, which was great, because I love to cook. The view was amazing, since we were right by Universal Studios. I could practically hear the screams of kids on the… wait, I COULD hear the screams of the kids on the roller coasters! This was awesome. Chad didn't seem as happy as I did. "I'm going to be up ALL night if those kids keep yelling like that," he yelled, frustrated. I giggled.

"Chad, the parks close by 10. You'll get your beauty sleep," I said while fluffing his hair. I felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach, and then realized what I'd just done. "Oh crap, Chad. Sorry," I said, looking as sorry as possible. He didn't look like he was in a forgiving mood.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair," he said, looking very cranky. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said flatly.

"Fine," he replied.

"Good,"

"GOOD,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're SO good,"

Tawni and Portlyn then knocked on the walls and yelled through.

"Oh, just hook UP already!" I heard Portlyn scream. Tawni then giggled. Chad and I, however, just looked at our feet, and then started to unpack.

"That was a… long flight in," I said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"It was 5 hours long," Chad stated.

"I guess it's a good thing The Mackenzie Falls Movie was on. I would've died of boredom if it wasn't on," I awkwardly said. "You know, you actually ARE a good actor. I wouldn't go so far as saying you're the best actor of our generation though, that would be me," I playfully nudged his side while I said this. He actually laughed. This caught me off guard, and I fell off the bed I was unpacking on. This made him laugh even harder.

"You really do enjoy my pain, don't you Cooper?" I joked with him. He smiled, then went back to unpacking. I got up, straightened out my shirt, and put all my clothes in the top drawer of the dresser.

"When did you start watching So Random?" I asked Chad.

"It was when Mandy left the show. Her last episode was a big deal around the studio. She wasn't that nice. In fact, she was kind of the reason our two shows got to hating each other," Chad shared. "She was kind of a brat. She would always start fights with Port, who I'd been best friends with at the time. Once all the drama started at the studio, Mr. Condor fired her, had Marshall contact you, and that's how you got the part on So Random. I'd seen one of your internet thingies on the news, so I decided to check out the show. You're funny, Munroe. You really gave So Random! the attention it deserves," he weakly admitted. "Thank god Condor fired Mandy, she was constantly telling me how bad of an actor she thought I was. We all knew she was jealous," he winked at me as he said this. I laughed.

"Chad, did you just COMPLIMENT me?" I asked. I couldn't get over the fact that he'd just called me funny. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Don't let it get to your head," he started. Too late. "Don't expect me to compliment you much more. I just figured since you threw me a compliment, you expected one back. I gave you your compliment, so now we're even," he said. I nodded, then thought of what to say to make this moment less awkward.

"Are you going to Aquatica or Discovery Cove? I think I want to go to Discovery Cove!" I exclaimed. "If you don't remember which is which, here are the brochures that were in the lobby," I said as I handed him the typical tri-fold pamphlets stuffed into racks in the front of, like, every hotel ever. "Discovery Cove sounds so romantic," I managed to say, feeling a blush come on. Dammit.

"Are you BLUSHING, Sonny?" Chad chuckled. "Well, I don't like waterslides, plus the skinny black kid and the round blonde weirdo are probably going to Aquatica. So I'll probably go to Discovery Cove. Plus, dolphins are my favorite marine mammals," he stated. I secretly cheered to myself. I was too happy that Chad was going to Discovery Cove. This was going to be an awesome week.

"Really, you like dolphins? They're so cute. They're my favorite animals," I mentioned. "What about tomorrow? We're allowed to do whatever we want after the meet and greet session. I was thinking of planning out the entire day to avoid missing any rides. I want to go on the teacups, so I'll do that at the end of the day, because that usually doesn't have long lines. I'm definitely going on Space Mountain, Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain. Those are a must. I'll do Splash Mountain first, allow drying time in line for Thunder Mountain, then ride Space Mountain. After that I'll probably go on…" Chad started to laugh at my planning. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" I said, looking a little bummed.

"You're really making one of your 'fun-gendas' on vacation?" he asked. Then he realized he'd taken the time to remember that I call them 'fun-gendas' and started to blush like mad.

"Yes, I am. And you remembered that I call them fun-gendas! Oh, this is good," I smiled. Maybe he did actually care about me. Unlikely, but still, I have high hopes. Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I want Chad Dylan Cooper to like me?

"Uh… That Lucy girl kept saying how she felt bad that you'd actually made a fun-genda at my party. So, uh, yeah. I remembered." He looked embarrassed when he said this. I smiled, then grabbed a pen and paper to write down my plan for tomorrow.

**Ok, this chapter was kinda iffy, but it took forever to figure out what I was going to say. I rewrote it maybe 4 times before I was ok with the outcome. Whether or not you'll like it, I won't know unless you review. **** Be honest with reviews, and please please PLEASE review. It helps me figure out what you like, don't like, want to hear, etc. I know this entire plot is clichéd, but I've wanted to make one of these for months now.**

**-Tokiooo**


	3. The Happiest Place on Earth

**For the few people who actually read this story, sorry for taking so long. I had no inspiration, plus I've been busy. Between a funeral, schoolwork, and the play, I've had very little free time. Thanks for reviewing, Channy4ever343, luckyme123, Violetsilk and candymanlover11. To answer your question, candymanlover11, maybe. You'll just have to wait ;)**

**As always, I own nothing.**

It's finally the day! We're going to Disney World! I'm SO excited.

Tawni, Portlyn and I were the first ones up, so we went downstairs to eat at the breakfast lounge in the hotel. They had everything you could imagine for breakfast. I went with a Belgian waffle with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and sprinkles to top it off, and a side of bacon. Tawni decided to grab a banana and a box of Cheerio's. Portlyn went with the pancakes, soaked in maple syrup, and sausage. We all grabbed glasses of organic milk and sat down at one of the tables set near the window, so we could people watch.

"This hotel really has everything!" Portlyn said. Tawni and I nodded in agreement. "I thought Chad's dressing room was fancy. Boy was I wrong," she giggled.

"Speaking of Chad, I wonder when he'll be down for breakfast. It's almost 9:00 and everyone's starting to come down. Even Nico and Grady are up," I said. Once I realized I'd been asking about Chad, I probably turned as red as a tomato, because Tawni and Portlyn looked at each other and laughed like they thought my embarrassment was funny.

Thankfully, once they stopped laughing, Nico and Grady came over and started talking to us. I could've sworn I saw Tawni brush her hair out with her hands, something she only does when she's flirting. Maybe I've gone crazy. I shrugged off the thought and finished off my waffle. Once I was done scarfing down breakfast, I went upstairs to grab my fun-genda and my purse. Of course Chad had to be walking out the door when I walked in, because I bumped right into him and fell right on the floor.

"Ow, Chad!" I exclaimed while I rubbed my back. That seriously hurt.

"Sonny, just get up, I'm hungry and you're in my way," Chad said, staring me down with his icy blue eyes. A shiver went down my spine.

I got up and walked into the room, overthinking what had just happened. _I guess he's done being nice. Today is going to suck,_ I thought to myself.

Once everyone had eaten, we got into our limos and drove off towards Disney World.

"Oh my gosh, we're almost there! I remember this street from when I was little and I'd come here! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. Obviously everyone thought I was being silly, because they kept laughing at me.

Once we walked through the gates of Disney World and got onto the monorail to take us to Magic Kingdom, I started to calm down for some reason. Maybe it was the air conditioning. Maybe it was the fact that Tawni, Portlyn and Chastity were talking about riding the rides with me. Maybe it was the fact that Chad was staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes… what am I saying? Bad Sonny! Don't think that way!

We were greeted by Mickey and Minnie Mouse once we got off the monorail. Obviously, since they can't speak, someone from the park was also there to greet us.

"Welcome, everyone! I'm Darla, and I'll be helping you during your autograph session. I'm sure this one will be different than any other one you've been to. While you sign autographs, take pictures, and answer questions, I'll be bringing you whatever you need. Security will be tight, so no need to worry about fans leaning over the table to try and kiss you, Mr. Cooper," Darla said, winking at Chad as she said this. I rolled my eyes. "You'll be here for only an hour, so once the hour is up, everyone in line will be handed a pre-signed autograph, which you all provided for us when Mr. Condor told you about this experience. So everyone will get an autograph from everyone if they so desire. Is everyone ready?" We all nodded and were escorted to a long table by Cinderella's castle. It was under a tent, thankfully, because it was hot out and we were going to be sitting still for an entire hour. Fans were already lined up waiting to see us when we arrived.

Tawni was the first to speak up. "Wow, I don't think I've seen this many people line up to see ME before!" Clearly Tawni hadn't forgotten to pack her ego when we left. "I feel so loved. HELLO, DEAREST FANS!" she yelled to the crowd. A few boys, around my age, went NUTS over this. They started screaming like little girls when Tawni winked at them. I can't wait until they get to Tawni's seat.

Chad was, of course, checking out all the girls in line, but for some reason, I got the feeling that he kept looking at me, because the girls he was checking out were glaring at me. I couldn't help but start to feel nervous. We took our seats and began our session.

About 20 minutes in, this really cute guy came up to me and got my autograph. He started flirting a bit too. "What's your idea of a perfect date?" he coyly asked. I could feel my face turning pink. "Depends," I smoothly replied. Chad seemed to be glaring over at the guy. It was insanely awkward. The guy must've noticed, too, because he backed off, took a quick picture of me, and skipped Chad's seat.

"What was that about, Cooper?" I said under my breath, but loud enough that he could hear me.

"He was creepy. You should be thanking me," he replied.

"Thanking you? For what? Scaring off some cute guy who HAPPENED to be flirting with me?" I questioned, speaking a bit louder now.

"No, for scaring off a guy who was staring at your ass the entire time!" Chad said, speaking a bit too loud. Tawni turned towards Chad and I, who were standing up now.

"My GOD. You two can't go a DAY without fighting, can you?" Tawni asked, looking very annoyed with both of us. We sat down, apologized to everyone, and put on our happiest faces. "The sun must be getting to my brain," I said calmly.

We finished signing autographs, and once everyone was gone, I walked up to Chad, feeling rather nervous.

"I'm… I'm sorry I blew up at you. I shouldn't have done that. I guess the sun was getting to me." I said, looking really upset. Well, of course I looked upset. I was upset at myself for letting my anger get the best of me. Secretly, I think I was happy Chad was standing up for me.

"You're welcome… I think?" Chad said, looking very confused. He shrugged it off, then started to walk away. Then he suddenly turned around. "Hey Munroe; Portlyn, Tawni and I are about to go on Splash Mountain together. And since we ARE famous, and 2 of us are on the highest rated teen show on television," I rolled my eyes at this. "we get to skip the lines for anything we go on. You in?" I, of course, said yes. Chad walked back toward me, then walked next to me the entire way to the ride. My heart was pounding a million times a minute. Wait, WHY was my heart racing? Stupid Chad.

Chad, Tawni, Portlyn and I did get to skip the line for Splash Mountain. This one teenage girl started protesting when we got to cut her in line, but then Chad turned around and winked at her, so she hushed up. Since the ride only seats 2 people per row, Tawni and Portlyn immediately took the second row. Of course, that left Chad and me to sit next to each other.

We took our seats, front row, and began the ride. It was such a cute ride because of the animated characters that were scattered throughout the ride. Unfortunately, I forgot about my fear of rides, so when we got to a drop, I instinctively grabbed the thing closest to me. In this case, it was Chad's hand. He laughed, but held onto my hand as well. I blushed, and suddenly felt a drop. I screamed, even though it was some puny little hill. Tawni and Portlyn were giggling in the row behind Chad and me. I turned around to see them looking at my hand intertwined with Chad's. I turned beet red and let go of Chad. He looked a little saddened, but then he suddenly spoke up. "What is with this song? It's so… ugh." I laughed, then noticed the big drop ahead of us. Before I knew it, my hand was back in Chad's. He pulled me a bit closer to comfort me, but we were already at the top of the hill. I started screaming as the little wooden log we were sitting in started tilting forward. My heart was completely racing. Behind me, Tawni and Portlyn were yelling and screaming and sounded like they were having so much fun. I screamed my lungs out the entire way down while Chad just chuckled at my fear. Fortunately, he got wetter than I did, so I ended up laughing more. He glared at me, but started laughing anyways. We laughed until we got off the ride. We all decided to buy the ride photo just because we all looked so stupid. Chad's hair was completely out of place, a sight you'd never think you'd see. Tawni and Portlyn were screaming, but looked so happy. I, on the other hand, looked terrified. It was admittedly funny though.

We all paid, then went to ride Big Thunder Mountain. This time, however, we decided to wait in line because otherwise we'd be riding the ride soaking wet, which we did NOT want to do. We waited for 45 minutes, talking about our plans for the rest of the week, and wondering what everyone else was doing while we were in line.

"I bet Nico and Grady are finding every food stall in the park and are fattening themselves up on churros and funnel cakes," Tawni giggled. We all laughed at this, even Chad.

"Zora's probably doing something… weird. Honestly, I don't want to know," I shivered as I said this. Portlyn gave me a weird look. "Clearly you DON'T remember what happened last time we were sent away, do you?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute. Clearly she remembered, because after about 2 minutes of thinking, her eyes suddenly widened. "Ohhh. THAT incident. Yeah, Zora's definitely a… different one." She said carefully as to not offend Tawni and me. Tawni and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Skyler's competitive, right?" I asked. Portlyn nodded, so I decided he was probably playing games with the rest of the guys on Mac Falls. "Chastity's probably with them? After all, I think she's had her eye on him for a while now." I giggled at this. Tawni laughed too. Chad just rolled his eyes. "If I knew any better, she's probably trying to hook up with him right now. He probably won some ring toss game, gave her the stuffed animal, and now she's flirting horribly with him. They'll be holding hands by now, and be careful during the limo ride home. You'll see more than you need to." Portlyn started laughing hysterically at the dry tone in Chad's voice.

Once we had decided this, we realized we were next in line. We got into our seats and we were off. It was the same seating as on Splash Mountain, which was a relief, because grabbing Portlyn's hand would be awkward.

As we turned back and forth, my screams got quieter and quieter, until eventually I was just laughing and enjoying myself. The ride was really fun, but I kept holding onto Chad's hand the entire time. Hopefully he didn't mind. We were all giggling and yelling and screaming and having a really good time on the ride. Once it came to an end, we were all disappointed. We got off the ride and decided to skip on buying the ride photo this time. Overall, it was only ok. It pretty much looked like any ride photo, plus the people in the back row completely ruined the picture. They were flipping off the camera, something I didn't want to see in a picture I would most likely put in my scrapbook.

Suddenly, I started feeling really hungry. "Hey, guys, can we eat now? I'm actually starving. Plus its almost noon, and I really need to eat," I finally spoke up. Thankfully, everyone quietly cheered at this idea. "So, where we going to eat?" I asked. We pulled out a park map and tried to decide where to eat. "I don't eat meat, so no smokehouse or whatever," Portlyn said. Tawni nodded. "I don't like smoky food anyways. It's too… smoky." Chad and I giggled when Tawni said this. "I don't want to walk around and eat. I actually want to enjoy my meal," Chad said. I agreed with this. "Oh, can we go somewhere where they have characters walking around? I'd LOVE to take pictures for my scrapbook!" I spoke up. Chad stared at me, shook his head, and chuckled a little. I ignored this. "I actually think that sounds fun, Sonny," Portlyn said. I laughed, and looked back down at the map.

We eventually found the Crystal Palace. They had character meals and seats, so we wouldn't be forced to find a bench or a curb to sit on. We walked over, only to find Nico and Grady inside taking pictures with all the characters. We all laughed at the site, but left them to hug Winnie the Pooh and sat down in the back of the restaurant, where hopefully, no fans would find us.

We all got mac & cheese and chicken fingers, except Portlyn, who opted for a salad. While we munched on our food, we were greeted by some of the characters. It was really funny interacting with them. Pooh actually recognized us, so he started dancing around and went to grab Piglet, who also recognized us. We all took a group picture and got their signatures. Pooh got rather flirty with us, so Portlyn and I each gave Pooh a kiss on the cheek, on opposite sides so Tawni could take a picture of it. Then we did the same to Piglet, only this time it was Portlyn and Tawni. Once they left, we finished eating our main meals and went for dessert. While we had our chocolate cakes (and while Portlyn ate her chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips), Eeyore approached the table. Eeyore has been my favorite Winnie the Pooh character since I was little, so I immediately jumped out of my seat when he appeared. Chad and Tawni laughed at this. I tossed my camera toward Portlyn and made Chad take a picture with me, which was really awkward, but so worth it. We were both hugging Eeyore from opposite sides in the picture. It turned out really sweet. We got his autograph, snapped a few more pictures with him, and waited for the next character to come. Tigger bounced over to our table, and at this, Portlyn got excited. "TIGGER!" she exclaimed. We all burst into laughter. She bounced (haha) out of her seat and gave him a big hug. He blew her a kiss and she giggled. We took pictures of her and Tigger, then got someone at the table next to us to take a picture of all of us with Tigger. Once we finished our desserts, we paid and left.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was really fun, Munroe," Chad admitted. He playfully punched my shoulder, causing me to flinch out of habit. I started laughing, even though Chad thought he'd actually hurt me, which made me to laugh even more. Once I stopped laughing, we decided to ride the basic rides in the park. We knew we couldn't miss It's a Small World, so we went on that, skipping the line this time. This time, we all sat in one row. I sat between Tawni and Chad this time. I was fascinated by the little dolls dancing and singing to the song. By the end of the ride, I realized I'd been singing to the song. Tawni and Portlyn clapped, which embarrassed me. Chad laughed. I turned red at this.

We decided to then go on Dumbo the Flying Elephant. This had been my favorite ride when I went when I was little. Chad and I sat in one… uh, elephant, and Tawni and Portlyn were in another. We went up and down as many times as we could before realizing that Nico and Grady were in the elephant in front of us. We made a game of this, dipping whenever they did, then bouncing back up as they did. It was really fun, because they were so unpredictable as they fought over which height they would go to. Unfortunately, just as we figured out their odd flight pattern, the ride came to an end. We got off, and decided what we should go on next.

Tawni decided on the teacups. I was so excited about this. I loved the teacups just as much as I loved Dumbo. We all climbed into a teacup and decided who would spin first. I got first dibs, so we went really fast. I almost threw up I got so dizzy. Then it was Chad's turn to spin, and we didn't do much spinning, which was a relief, because had we spun any more, I probably would've thrown up. Portlyn had my idea, though, and got back into the spinning, but not too fast. Tawni pulled the teacup to a complete stop and we just sat there for the last few moments of the ride, which was ok with all of us. When it was time to get off, we couldn't find our feet, so we all fell. 3 people ran over to us to see if we were ok, but we just started rolling around laughing. I think they thought we were drunk, so they slowly backed away and left, which had us laughing harder. We got up, then walked over to a clear part of the sidewalk to pick our next ride.

We went on a few more rides before looking up and noticing that it was dark out, so we went to Cinderella's castle to watch the fireworks. Chad was right, of course. When we spotted Chastity, she was in fact eating Skyler's face. Marta didn't look so happy about this, especially since her and "Devon" had been cozying up on the flight out here.

The colors of the castle and the music playing put me in a very romantic mood, which had me feeling a bit bummed. I didn't have anyone to wrap their arms around me while the fireworks exploded overhead like Chastity did. Suddenly, I did feel someone grab my hand, which sent shivers down my spine. I looked over, and Chad was looking up at the sky. He was rather smooth about holding my hand. He looked over to make sure it was ok, then looked back up, waiting for the fireworks to start. When I looked over to see where Tawni and Portlyn were, I saw that Tawni was standing rather close to Nico. I grinned to myself, thinking "finally", then I looked over at Chad, who had been looking at me. He smiled, then motioned at me to look up. Just then, the fireworks started. They were beautiful, in colors I'd never seen before. There were even some shaped fireworks. Mickey Mouse, of course, appeared in several fireworks, earning oohs and aahs from everyone in the crowd. Even though the fireworks display above me was beautiful, I couldn't stop myself from looking over at Chad. "Today was fun, eh Cooper?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Yeah, I guess it was. Thanks, Sonny," He replied. Wait, did he call me by my first name? He only did that when he was really frustrated with me, or when we were being really nice to each other. Seeing as we were holding hands while watching fireworks at the happiest place on earth, I would say we were getting along just fine.

As the fireworks display came to a close, Chastity and Skyler stopped making out for enough time to walk back to the monorail, and Chad and I walked hand-in-hand to the station. Tawni winked at me as she passed ahead, talking to Nico. Grady was eating some kind of sugary thing. I could smell it from 10 feet away. That boy is going to have some serious health issues if he stops exercising like he usually does…

**I know, this was one long-ass chapter. But it makes up for not updating for a really long time, right? Right? No? Ok. Haha. Again, sorry for the long break, but I had a lot going on. PLEASE, if you read, review. Whether you like it or not. I WANT negative feedback. Thanks again for reading! Until next time!**

**-tokio**


	4. A Note from the Author

Hey guys :D

Total tease, I know. But I just wanted to say that I've had some personal problems, so I haven't had much time to write. I'm fine now, and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next week or so, but I needed to take a short break. Between last minute tests to study for (marking period ends next week), personal issues, Easter week, and my birthday next week, it's been a crazy few weeks, so that's my lame excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. :(

-tokio

PS. thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Sea You Later

**Woohoo! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am SO sorry I took so long to update this. Writers block, you know? This chapter was hard/fun to write. I pretty much grew up at SeaWorld Orlando, so I know the park inside and out. I can guide you through the park with ease. I could probably name every show that ever was at the park. I've even been places most people will never see… (SeaWorld Camppppp) Now on to chapter 4.**

**(Thanks to the following people: R****andomChannyLoliverFan****, Channy4Ever343 , TotesMyGoats, and SWACfan8649)**

**I own nothing. Except the penguins. They're mine.**

Last night, I passed out on the monorail. I woke up in bed, dressed in the same clothes I had been wearing yesterday. Groaning, I worked up the energy to get my butt out of bed. I looked at the clock. It was 6:45. I needed to be up in 15 minutes anyways, so I hopped in the shower as quietly as possible as to not disturb Chad, who was peacefully sleeping. Once I was clean, I grabbed my camera and went downstairs. Chastity, Portlyn and Tawni were all awake and at a table eating. Tawni had a waffle, Portlyn had a bagel with cream cheese, and Chastity had a banana.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said in my usual cheery tone. "How did everyone sleep?" For some reason, Tawni started giggling at this.

"Well, we all know how SOMEONE slept. Comfortably on Chad's shoulder," she giggled. I'm pretty sure if my face could turn as red as a fire truck, then would be the time it would happen. "It was so cute! He even carried you up to your room." I think I turned redder than a fire truck at this.

"SO, who's looking forward to seeing Shamu?" I weakly asked, trying to recover from the embarrassment. Portlyn and Tawni both smiled. "I'm SO excited! I can't wait!" Portlyn exclaimed. "I've always wanted to watch one of the shows with the dolphins and the orcas and the sea lions and stuff!" I laughed.

Just then, Nico slowly walked over to our table and yawned. Tawni did that hair flippy thing again. I can't wait to see where this goes. "Hey guys," Nico said, even though he was in the middle of yawning. Tawni started giggling uncontrollably, so Portlyn and I looked at her and started laughing. "What?" Nico asked, looking confused. We started laughing ever harder.

We all decided it was time to grab our purses (well, the girls at least. Nico and Grady running around with purses would be amazing though) and get heading out to the limos. The ride to SeaWorld was so fun. Tawni, Chad, Portlyn and I were planning out what we were going to do today if we had free time. We decided that it would be best if we started off with the scariest ride at the park, Manta. After that, we'd hit Kraken a few times, just because it looks so fun. We'd then go to ride Journey to Atlantis, get soaked, and then spend some time at Happy Harbor. Because teenagers totally fit in ball pits made for 5 year olds.

We arrived at SeaWorld at 8:00, just in time too. The park wasn't going to be open for another hour, which gave us time to start the grand tour of the park and do our first behind-the-scenes thing. As we walked past the tall lighthouse at the entrance of the park, I started to feel like a little kid again. We walked through the park, passing animals you'd never see in LA. Once we arrived where we'd be going behind the scenes, Chastity and I started squealing. Yes, squealing. We were that excited. We were going in the Penguin Encounter. Yes, IN the Penguin Encounter, because we were going to be feeding the penguins.

"Alright, guys. We're going to be providing jackets for you because, obviously, it's rather chilly inside the exhibit. You're each going to be given boots, rubber pants, gloves, and a bucket of fish." I turned to Tawni as our tour guide, Lauren, said this. Tawni's facial expression was priceless. I knew at the mention of "rubber pants" her mind would be going crazy. I laughed, then continued to listen to Lauren. "You'll be spending 20 minutes inside feeding the penguins their breakfast. Since no tourists are in the park yet, you won't have to worry about any embarrassing moments caught on camera, Tawni." Lauren said, noticing her nervous expression. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, do I HAVE to touch the fish? They're smelly, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do smelly," Mr. Jerkthrob himself asked. I rolled my eyes. Maybe today won't be as fun as yesterday.

"Yes, Chad. You have to touch the fish. But you'll have gloves on, and we have plenty of hand sanitizer anyways. So you'll be fine," Lauren said. "No more questions? Ok, go get your gear on and I'll lead you to the penguins!"

We were led to a white room where a bunch of personalized SeaWorld jackets were hung on the wall. Rubber pants and boots were neatly lined up below the jackets with our names on them. We all grabbed our gear and picked out our gloves. We all looked pretty ridiculous, actually. Portlyn was making fun of Tawni, and Zora was looking through a bucket of fish. God only knows what she planned on doing with them.

After we were geared up, we were given our buckets of fish by a trainer who was in the room and then met up with Lauren, who then led us into the Penguin Encounter. We were greeted by a few taller penguins, who waddled towards us and started looking at us curiously. I couldn't stop the huge smile that started sneaking its way onto my face. I pulled out my camera from my jacket pocket and snapped a few pictures, though photos could never do the moment justice. Portlyn waddled towards me and started giggling at the adorable penguin chick that approached her and started pecking her leg. I got a picture of that too, because it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. We weren't the only ones enjoying ourselves. Chad seemed to have lightened up, because he was crouched down next to a penguin, petting its head. I laughed, snapped a picture, then put my camera away, figuring that was enough pictures for the moment. Zora was throwing fish in the air, laughing maniacally. The penguins were going crazy at this, trying to get as many fish as they could before jumping back into the icy water. We all stayed as far away from Zora, and the water, as possible because we didn't want fish in our hair and we didn't want to fall into the cold, poo-infested water the penguins were swimming in.

After feeding the penguins, taking pictures, and petting the penguins for an hour, we were led out of the exhibit, but not before getting a group picture of us. Tawni made sure to stand in the back so only her head was visible in the picture, because as she put it, she'd "rather be DEAD than photographed in these rubber pants". We all got out of our rubber pants, boots, and gloves, were given bags for our jackets, and were lead out of the exhibit. As we walked out, we noticed that people were starting to arrive at the park, since it was now 9:06 and the park opened. We walked past a group of kids all wearing matching orange shirts, which we were told were kids attending SeaWorld Adventure Camp, and were led to a part of the sidewalk that was right in front of two rides at the park. Apparently this was our next stop. "Alright, everyone," Lauren said. "You'll be given a little over 2 hours to ride the rides. If you're not much of a roller coaster person, I'll give you a map and you can look at some of the animals in the park. At 11:30, I expect you all back here, and I'll lead you to where we're going to eat lunch." We were all handed park maps, and Lauren then disappeared.

"Ok, who wants to ride Manta first?" I asked. Chad, Portlyn and Tawni all raised their hands, walking towards me so we could walk to the ride together.

"Grady, wanna ride Journey to Atlantis? I wanna get soaked, so we're sitting front row." Nico said, looking very excited. "Then we can ride Kraken until we get sick. Man, this'll be so much fun!" Grady nodded, getting just as excited as Nico was. "2 hours of rides, here we come!" Nico and Grady said in unison. We all laughed.

Chastity and Marta stood next to a few of the guys from Mac Falls, ready to follow them wherever they went, which was to a show. They left, and so Chad, Tawni, Port and I all walked to Manta. We got in line, and pretty much talked until we were almost at the front of the line.

"Yesterday was so much fun, I hope today will be just as fun!" I exclaimed. Tawni and Portlyn giggled, causing my face to go red. Was what they'd said this morning true? I turned to Chad, and judging by the color of his face, I'd say they weren't lying. I looked at my feet, and changed the subject. "So, front row or back row?" I asked weakly. Everyone seemed to want to go in the front row, so we got in the line for the front row.

"I've never been on this kind of ride, so I'm so nervous!" Portlyn exclaimed. We were going to be on our stomachs, 'flying' on the ride. I'd never been on this kind of ride either, but I was excited. We got in our seats, sitting in the same order as we did yesterday on the rides, and prepared to have fun. As we pulled out of the station, Portlyn started screaming. Everyone else on the ride laughed. As we climbed up the first hill, I started getting nervous. Chad must've noticed, because he held his hand out in case I wanted to grab it. I held it on the way up, because I was starting to feel a bit nervous, but when we got to the top of the hill, I decided I'd let go because I wanted to stick my arms out in front of me and fly like Superman. Everyone on the ride did this, actually. As we went down the hill, everyone was screaming, ESPECIALLY Portlyn. Tawni looked like she was having so much fun, but she still looked nervous. I was enjoying myself. At the end of the ride, Tawni made sure her hair was in good shape, then we decided to see some animals before heading back to go on Kraken and JTA.

Since we were already near them, we first stopped by Stingray Lagoon. The trainers were telling people how to find stingray teeth in the water. Somehow, Chad found one right away, and being the gentleman that he sometimes is, he gave it to me. I blushed, and decided I would somehow punch a hole in it and make it a necklace. He found another few, gave one to Tawni and one to Portlyn, then kept one for himself. After that, we ran over to Dolphin Cove. We fed the dolphins. They feel really rubbery, so I made sure to pet a few dolphins as I fed them breakfast.

"I love dolphins. They're so pretty!" Tawni exclaimed. We all agreed, so I took out my camera and got a few pictures of everyone feeding the dolphins. After we were done, we went to Turtle Point. The turtles were all sleeping or something, because not a single one moved. We got bored pretty quickly, even though turtles ARE adorable, so we went back to where Atlantis and Kraken were, and we got in line for Kraken. One of the park employees recognized us, though, so we didn't have to stand in line for very long. We were escorted to the exit and sent up that way to get on the ride. A few people screamed when they saw that Chad, Portlyn, Tawni and I were getting on, but the ride operators calmed everyone down somehow. We got to ride front row again, so we were happy. This time, however, I held Chad's hand through the entire ride. We screamed on all seven loops, we yelled on every hill, and of course, we posed for the ride photo. When we looked at our photo, we looked hilarious. We all purchased a copy of the photo and then we were off to ride Journey to Atlantis.

Atlantis was scary. There was this giant head with glowing green eyes and… It was really scary. Tawni and I were hugging each other the entire time in fear while Portlyn and Chad laughed. Apparently there had been "much scarier things" on Mackenzie Falls. We didn't care. We screamed until we ran out of oxygen. That ride freaked the shit out of me.

I was soaked. Completely 100% soaked. My hair was stringy and my clothes clung to my body, but for some reason Chad kept looking at me. When I noticed he'd been staring, he blushed and started talking to Portlyn. Wait, Chad BLUSHED? I couldn't contain my happiness. I let out a giggle, regretting it as soon as it left my mouth. Tawni and Portlyn looked started giggling uncontrollably as well. It made the moment even more awkward.

I decided to break the silence. "So… Who wants to... uh… go see the polar bears?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment. Of course, I spoke in that annoying high-pitched voice I used only when I was trying to hide denial or embarrassment. I started walking, hoping the others would follow. To my surprise, they did follow. When we got to the Wild Arctic exhibit, however, we stopped.

"Uh, do you want to do the ride or just see the video?" Tawni asked, looking somewhat bored.

"I want to go on the ride, definitely!" I exclaimed. She seemed pleased with this answer, and turned to Portlyn.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not sitting through the video without the ride," Portlyn said as-a-matter-of-factly. Tawni laughed, then turned to Chad, expecting the right answer.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll just watch the video," he said. When I looked at him with a disappointed face, he started laughing. "Sonny, you really don't know me, do you? I wouldn't pass up a thrill. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" We all laughed, then walked into the line for the ride.

After getting off, we pulled out our cameras and got a group picture right outside the ride, then continued on our way to the polar bears. Thankfully, the bears were awake and swimming around, so we got tons of pictures of them swimming around. One bear kept swimming up to the glass, as if he were posing. We took plenty of pictures with him (obviously we were in front of the glass, or else we'd be in trouble!) and once he swam away, we moved onto the belugas, which we had skipped because the polar bears were actually moving. A trainer was with the belugas when we walked back to them, so we got to see the whales being fed. It was a really awesome experience. When we were done whale watching, we went to see the walruses, which were by far my favorite. They kept looking at us through the glass, which was absolutely adorable. When we were done running around the exhibit, we went to the gift shop. Tawni bought a stuffed seal pup, Portlyn got a polar bear t-shirt, and I got a walrus pillow. I couldn't find Chad, but he had a gift bag when we left the store, so I guess he did buy something. He didn't show any of us what it was though.

Once we were out of the gift shop, we realized it was already time to meet up with the others and continue with our tour. We decided on Mexican for lunch, so we headed back towards the Wild Arctic exhibit and ate at this colorful place called Mango Joe's. The food was really good. Port, Tawni, Chad and I sat at a table with Nico, Grady and Zora. Zora was thinking of something devious to do while at the park, so no one disturbed her. Disturbing Zora when she's mid-plan is a horrible idea. Never, and I mean NEVER, disturb that girl when she's in the middle of a scheme. You'll end up with cheese in your pants and bugs in your dressing room. Long story…

Nico and Grady seemed to be having a lot of fun, because they couldn't stop talking about the rides. Chad looked bored most of the time… Not that I was looking at him a lot or anything… but he seemed like he would rather be doing something else. Thankfully, we were done eating relatively quickly, so we headed over to Shamu Stadium. We were sat down front-row, and were told that we'd be needing ponchos, which Lauren handed to us. People flooded into the stadium to watch the show. Little did we know that we'd be helping with the show.

About halfway through the amazing display of flips, spins, and other tricks, one of the trainers pulled Chad, Tawni, Portlyn, Zora and I up onto a platform. She told us that we'd be feeding Shamu. As we were pulled up, hundreds of teenagers screamed. It's not every day you got to see TV's Chad Dylan Cooper feed fish to a giant marine mammal. We pet Shamu carefully as the trainer handed us fish to feed the friendly giant. (**A/N**: Yes, I KNOW what happened at SeaWorld not too long ago. It doesn't make me think negatively about Orcas. That particular whale had been through a lot of stress throughout its life, so no, I don't think Orcas should be thought of as evil now) We enjoyed every minute of it, because it was truly a once-in-a-lifetime moment. We posed for a group picture, but not until Zora put a fish on Tawni's shoulder. She screamed bloody murder, and everyone laughed. We all got off the platform and returned to our seats, to be greeted by Shamu's huge tail soaking us with the frigid salt water (**A/N: **I don't care how hot Florida gets, that shit's COLD). We were shivering the rest of the show, but that didn't stop us from having fun.

Through the rest of the day, we saw a few more shows, and visited more animals, but by 5, we were told we had the rest of the day to ourselves. Chad, Tawni, Port and I all ran as quickly as we could to Happy Harbor. We did everything we were allowed to do; went through the giant maze of rope ladders and plastic tubes, played in a ballpit made for 5 year olds, and even went on Shamu Express, this small ride, made for small children, which was actually quite enjoyable. We stayed in Happy Harbor until 7, then we went to play some games. We stayed in the arcade area for an hour. I won ring toss after spending $40 on buckets of rings. I picked out a giant stuffed octopus as my prize. Tawni won 50 games of skee-ball in a row, earning enough tickets to win a pink stuffed whale. Chad won that basketball game, and he gave me his prize of a stuffed teddy bear, making me blush. He smiled awkwardly, then took both of my stuffed animals from me, staying I shouldn't have to carry them. I giggled, blushed, and heard two "awwwh"s from behind me. I rolled my eyes, but walked ahead of Tawni and Portlyn with Chad. Just as I was about to thank him for a fun day, I heard a loud pop. The fireworks were going off, so we ran to the waterfront to watch them. We oohed and aahed at the colorful show above our heads, but the only fireworks I could feel were in my stomach as Chad held my hand during the night-time light show.

**Cheeeeesy, right? I know, so not worth the wait. But I had awful writer's block, and I couldn't get my thoughts into words! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Tokiooo**


End file.
